A number of loose leaf binders currently available may be manufactured relatively inexpensively and typically they are of molded plastic construction. Several patents disclose binders of this general type.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,364; 3,313,304; and 3,529,900 disclose binders in which a single mounting strip is provided with a plurality of binder rings. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,303 discloses a binder in which the binder rings are attached to sectional mounting strips which can be interconnected, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,242 discloses a loose leaf binder which utilizes individual binder rings which can be attached separately to the binder cover.